Rookie Firefighter
by Brielle H
Summary: Natsu was just walking along the street when a building explodes? -ONE SHOT NALU-


Natsu walked along the street when he heard a deafening explosion. He ducked and protected his head as the building to his left erupted in flames.

"Shit," he shouted.

He sprinted into the building, already having the job of a fire fighter. He went up 19 floors and had saved countless men, women, and children.

"Someone's still up there," a short woman with shoulder length blue hair shouted.

At that moment, a blood curdling scream rang through the air and Natsu whipped around to the 20th floor of the building; it was about to collapse. His eyes widened and he immediately started running back inside and up the stairs.

He reached the floor and shouted for anyone who may have been on the floor.

"Over here," a woman's voice rang through the smoke.

He quickly ran towards the voice and the vigorous coughing and finally saw someone. A woman who looked just about his age was on her knees with a wet paper towel pressed to her nose and mouth. Her blonde hair was tousled and burnt in some places and burn marks coated her skin. He quickly ran over to her and put his coat over her shoulders to protect her from any further contact with flames, and picked her up bridal style.  
Natsu looked up at the ceiling and realized he had only a few seconds until the roof gave in. Thankfully, the room where he had found the woman was close to the stairs, so he made it just as debris fell to the floor. He then sprinted down the stairs and out of the door just as the few top floors had collapsed. Natsu collapsed to the concrete coughing profusely just like the woman.

"H-hey, are you okay," he asked her.

She was so busy coughing that she couldn't speak, so she simply nodded. She turned to Natsu with a smile and asked him the same question. He was stunned at her voice. It was soft and sweet, but a bit raspy from all the coughing.

"Yeah. I'm alright, I'm used to it," he responded sitting crosslegged.

She looked at him with confusion and he simply shook his head and smiled.

"So what's your name," Natsu asked.

"Lucy," she responded.

 _Lucy huh? Fits her_ he thought to himself. He held out his hand to Lucy with a smile. She smiled back and shook his hand firmly, but it was friendly at the same time.

"Nice to meet you Lucy, I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel," Natsu introduced himself.

She froze on the spot and he frowned.

"What's the matter," he asked.

"Y-you're _the_ Natsu Dragneel?! As in, SALAMANDER," she exclaimed with shock.

"Yeah. It's really not that big of a deal," he said with a faint blush on his cheeks.

It's like he wasn't used to girls freaking out after they figured out it was the Salamander who saved him, no. But there was something different about this girl. Something about her made him feel extremely nervous even though he was normally smooth as butter.

"Not that big of a deal?! I've been dreaming of meeting you! I-I work at a station as well, but I'm a rookie, so I don't know that much," Lucy admitted now looking at the concrete. "I-I've never been in a real fire before. Everything that I had learned just went flying out of the door."

Natsu looked at this girl. _She's a firefighter_ he frantically thought to himself. He saw a few shameful tears leak out of her eyes and he smiled gently at her. _She's just a rookie. At least she's starting out better than I did._

Before he could think about what he was doing, his hand had reached out and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She looked up into his dark eyes with surprise.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Every rookie has a panic attack before they get their asses in gear. At least you remembered to put a wet paper towel over your mouth," he said gently.

She smiled at him and nodded. Lucy had felt calm near the pink-haired man she met; that was a feeling she hadn't felt ever since she ran away from her father. Natsu got to his feet and held out a hand to her. She gratefully took his hand and stood up as well.

"So, what was this building," he asked as he eyed the now smoldering building.

Lucy looked at it with surprise and realized that fire trucks surrounded them. She was so oblivious of the blaring sirens and flashing lights because of Natsu. What was he doing to her?

"I-it was an apartment building," Lucy said looking back to the building, then realization hit her. _Shit, I have absolutely nowhere to live now_ she screamed internally. She sighed unconsciously.

"You don't have anywhere to live now do you," Natsu asked her.

She shook her head. "I'll probably just stay at the station until I can get another place," Lucy said, her brown eyes not looking away from the place she used to call home.

She felt something squeeze her right hand and realized that Natsu hadn't released her yet. Her face had erupted in a blush, but she simply smiled and squeezed back. It was strange, her hand fit perfectly in his. Sure, she has had boyfriends before, but none of them ever made her feel as good as she had felt next to Natsu, and she had just met him! Unbeknownst to her, he felt the exact same way.

"You know, you could always stay with me," she faintly heard him say.

Lucy flashed a beautiful smile at him, but then looked down at their hands.

"It's alright Natsu. I'll be fine at the station," she said.

He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, which resulted in a shiver running down her back. He had liked the way she said his name; it made him happy.

"Alright, but I'm only letting you stay there on one condition," he said turning towards her.

"Hm?"

"Go on a date with me."

Lucy froze. Natsu was gazing at their locked hands until he felt her hand go ridged against his.

"Luce?"

She busted out laughing. He retreated his hand and looked away with his face almost matching his hair.

"W-what's so funny about that," he said looking at the building. Her laughs died down and she took his hand once more.

"There's nothing funny about that, but it's weird because I was just about to ask _you_ out," Lucy said.

Natsu was shocked. "Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah, I mean, any girl would want to get to know the person who's crazy enough to run through a 20 story building, that's on fire, _just_ to save their life. I mean come on, you didn't even have your equipment," Lucy said rolling her eyes. "You really are an idiot aren't you?"

She mumbled the last part, but with Natsu's super hearing, he heard it loud and clear.

"Oi! At least I did save you, otherwise you would be barbeque right now," he argued back.

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you."

 **Okay, so, not my best work…. But eh. What can I say? I'm tired haha.**

 **So I wanted to tell you all something. I'm writing a brand new story called Guns N Keys. This is going to be a multichapter story and it's basically Fairy Tail, my way. So instead of having magic, they're agents and there's going to be nalu, gruvia, gajevy, and jerza in it, if I even get far enough haha. I'm currently writing chapter six, and I would really like to get it done before publishing. Leave me a review or pm me and tell me what you think! Later loves~ :***


End file.
